


Trapped

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: Parvati finds out exactly why her parents wanted to pull her out of school. And it wasn't what she expected.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  


_I can’t believe my parents pulled us out of school for this. I can’t believe they pulled us out of school and brought us here._

_  
_

_I can’t believe that they’re Death Eaters._

_  
_

_I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming because I refuse to believe I’m going insane._

  


_There goes Padma. Out to have tea with that cow, Parkinson. There’s something else I don’t believe, my sister is a Death Eater._

  


_Sure you don’t really believe in the Dark Lord, Padma. Sure you don’t._

_  
_

_He’s not a fool, Padma. Neither are you. Neither am I._

_  
_

_When did they tell you? When did tell you their deep, dark, despicable secret? How long have you been laughing at me behind my back? A week? A month? A year?_

_  
_

_I’ll bet they told you as soon as he came back. Yes, all that time to laugh at poor Parvati behind her back. Make her the simpering fool for not knowing any better._

_  
_

_Will you kill for your new master, Padma? Can you kill for him? I heard Malfoy couldn’t. That slug, Snape, had to finish the job for him. I swear I’ll castrate the pair of them before this is over. That’s if Harry doesn’t get to them first._

_  
_

_Oh please, Harry! Find me! Save me! I know you don’t owe me anything, but please! I’m begging you! I don’t know how much longer I can last here?_

_  
_

_I can’t take another sleepless night, laying in bed, wondering how my end will come? Will they poison me? Maybe some obscure curse that they don’t teach at Hogwarts. Maybe they’ll just use the Killing Curse on me._

  


_I wonder if they’ll have their way with me before they do me in. Oh gods, I hope not! Oh gods! Please, anything but that!_

_  
_

_I’d slit my wrists if I could find something to slit them with. Stupid Unbreakable Charm on the windows!_

_  
_

_Come back to me, Padma! Come back to your sister you used to cuddle with when we were younger and still afraid of the dark! Don’t leave me here alone, please! I don’t want to be alone! I don’t want to die alone! Please help me!_

_  
_

_I’ll bet they’ve forgotten all about me. Forgotten all about the silly Gryffindor who consorted with Harry Potter and his blood traitor friends._

_  
_

_Maybe they haven’t made up their minds what to do with me yet. I can’t be that important to them. If they can kill Dumbledore, what do they have to fear from me?_

A lock is unbolted and a door is open. A shadowy figure enters.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

“Good evening my dear,” the shadowy figure inquires. “Well rested are we? Enjoying our accommodations? The staff is terribly sorry they are not our best but other, more reputable guests have been quite demanding of our time.”

“Who are you?”

“Me? I am but a simple traveler on the path of light, a shadowy figure on the road of night.”

“You, you seem familiar. Do I know you?”

“Know me? Non, it is doubtful my dear,” the voice in the dark responds. “Perhaps you know my associate? I hear he was quite popular at your precious school a few years back?”

“Your associate? Who would that be?”

“Perhaps associate is too strong a word,” the shadowy figure replies with a laugh. “Perhaps I should say protégé. Yes, protégé, for I did make him what he is today.”  
  
”Very well then, who is your protégé?”

“Why, shouldn’t it be obvious?” A sharp laugh. “Why the werewolf, Remus Lupin!”

_Oh dear gods! This cannot be happening!_ style='font-size:16.0pt'>

“You…you’re Fenrir Greyback!”

“My, we are astute tonight, oh so astute,” Greyback responded. “I knew there had to be a fine mind in there. After all, your sister, so astute, oh so astute.”

“My sister and I are nothing alike and we never will be! Not now, not ever!”

“Oh, and fire too! I commend you! Yes, I commend you most respectfully, my dear,” Greyback smiled a snarl like smile. “But I must ask you not to belittle your sister. After all, it was in fact her idea we meet tonight.”

“What? Why? What do you mean? Meet tonight?”

“Surely my dear, you know what tonight is?” A knowing smile appears on Greyback’s face.. “Certainly you know what will happen once the sun sets and the moon rises?”

_No! Please! Not tonight! Not this! Please!_

“No! Please no!”

“I am sorry my dear, but the answer is yes.”

“But why? Why me?”

“You are a witch, that is enough.”

“But…you don’t have to. I mean, there are other…”

“Oh, I know I don’t have to. As for other ways to survive, I suppose I could if I were so inclined. But I much prefer this one.”

“I don’t want to…I don’t want to…please…I don’t want to.”

“I know. I wish I could say I’m sorry, but it would be a lie and I will not disrespect you so. The moon is rising now so close your eyes. It will go quicker that way.”

_Oh god! Please! Save me, Harry! Please! Oh god! Please! Kill me, Harry! Please!_


End file.
